


Confession

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Confession, F/M, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month Day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

_Dear Aang,_

_I love you, ~~but I love Zuko more~~._

_Dear Sokka,_

_You asked me if I was sure about Aang – ~~I~~ ~~don’t think I was~~ ~~.~~_

_Dear Zuko,_

               ~~_I miss you_~~

_~~I shouldn’t have married Aang~~_

~~_Sometimes I look at Bumi and wonder what he would look like_ ~~ ~~_with_ _golden eyes._ ~~

Katara drew two straight, hard lines through the letters and folded them each, pressing the crease hard enough to turn the tips of her fingers white. In one swift motion she sweeped them from the table and into the fire.

The pops and cracks seemed to deepen her shame.


End file.
